


Cerezas

by AndresAstaire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension, Vodka, besos, cerezas, no más, paja mental, que difícil, sólo besos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndresAstaire/pseuds/AndresAstaire
Summary: Gerard no tenía grandes expectativas acerca de la primer fiesta del instituto. Afortunadamente ya estando ahí conoce a alguien que lo hace cambiar de parecer. Nada puede salir mal si mezclas vodka con cerezas.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 2





	Cerezas

_\- Gerard, vamos._  
Gee despegó la vista del cómic que estaba dibujando. Su hermano Mikey estaba en la puerta de su habitación, una vez más con cara de auténtica desesperación.  
_\- No Mikey. -_ dijo Gerard mientras volvía a lo suyo. Mikey llevaba toda la semana tratando de convencerlo para que lo acompañará a la estúpida fiesta del instituto.  
_\- Por favor. Sabes que no me dejarán ir si tú no vas. No seas egoísta Gee. Es la primer fiesta del instituto._ -Mikey insistió- _Tengo que estar ahí._ _  
_ Gerard sonrió. Era cómico ver cómo Mikey se esforzaba por ser popular. El instituto era una mierda, Gerard prefería llevar un bajo perfil a sentir la presión social y la hipocresía del instituto, pero Mikey estaba en la etapa aspiracional de todo adolescente con necesidad de pertenecer a la base social de la preparatoria.  
Gee ni siquiera respondió. Mikey entró a su habitación.  
_-Ni siquiera tienes que ir a la fiesta, sólo sal conmigo y nos ponemos de acuerdo para regresar a casa a la misma hora. Te pago. Es más, llévate tus cosas y puedes seguir dibujando en algún puto 7/11. Por favor Gee. Ya quedé con alguien, no me hagas esto. Sólo dile a mamá que irás._  
Gerard dejo de dibujar. En serio su hermano quería ir y Gee sabía que Mikey no dejaría de insistir.  
_\- Vale, pero no tienes que pagarme. Iré contigo, algo de alcohol gratis no estará mal._ \- respondió gee mientras se paraba de su silla y guardaba las cosas de su escritorio. El abrazo de Mikey lo tomó por sorpresa.  
_\- Eres el mejor, no te arrepentirás. Gracias. Te amooo-_ le decía Miley con una gran sonrisa. _  
__\- No es gran cosa, Mikey._ \- respondió Gerard. - _Sólo déjame cambiarme y ahorita nos vamos._ _  
_ Mikey salió saltando de la habitación. Gee escuchó como le decía a su madre que lo acompañaría a la fiesta.   
Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía al hacer feliz a Mikey, y aunque se le retorcía el estómago de pensar que estaría en un lugar lleno de gente y lidiar con desconocidos no era el mejor plan, tampoco tenía intenciones de pasar la noche en un 7/11.  
Gerard se puso el primer pantalón que encontró, una camisa de The Smiths y unas botas. Hacía frío afuera así que tomo de si armario la chaqueta verde militar y una bufanda ocre que contrastaba bastante bien. Ni siquiera se molestó en arreglarse el cabello negro.   
Se puso un poco de delineador y bajo al comedor.  
Su madre estaba en la cocina preparando café.  
_\- Vaya que te ves guapo_ \- le dijo su madre. Gerard sonrió algo incómodo.  
\- _Gracias_. - respondió Gee sin saber que decir - _dónde está Mikey?_ _  
__\- Él ya está afuera, esperándote-_ le dijo su madre- _Cariño, me alegra mucho que acompañes a tu hermano. Sabes que él está en una etapa de "influencia", sólo pórtense bien, cuídalo mucho. No quiero que regresen tan tarde. Diviértanse mucho. Si quieren yo puedo pasar por ustedes cuando terminen._  
Gerard sonrió, eso sería suicidio social para Mikey.  
_\- No es necesario mamá. Así está bien. Yo cuidaré de Mikey._  
_-Vale_.   
Gee se despidió de su madre y salió a encontrarse con Mikey.  
_\- Te ves bien, Gee._ _  
__\- Deja los cumplidos hermanito. Dónde es la fiesta?_ _  
__\- En el distrito 4, en la casa de Ray._ \- dijo Mikey.  
El distrito 4 no quedaba tan lejos así que irían caminando. Gee conocía a Ray. Era un tipo grande que estaba en su clase de química. Se llevaba bien con él pero nada extraordinario.  
_\- Vale, tú me guías. Te sigo._ _  
_ Mikey estaba emocionado, iba a ser su primer fiesta y tenía grandes expectativas. Gerard había ido a muy pocas y no todas habían sido buenas, en realidad todas eran la misma mierda, así que le entusiasmaba mil veces más pasar la noche en su cuarto, dibujando o leyendo. Pero vale, que ayudar a su hermano de vez en cuando no estaba mal.  
Mikey y gee hablaron todo el camino. Hacía frío y las gafas de Mikey se empañaban. _  
__\- De dónde conoces a Ray?_ \- le preguntó gee. - _Es uno de los guitarristas de la banda local. Llevo rato hablando con él, de hecho me pidió que te invitara. Se quedó sin vocalista y yo le dije que tú cantabas._ _  
_ Gee se detuvo. No quería cantar para una banda, quería mantener su perfil por los suelos y vaya que su trabajo le había costado. _  
__\- Por qué hiciste eso Mikey? No mames._ _  
__\- No tiene nada de malo, Gee. Lo haces muy bien, deberías considerarlo. Además yo seré bajista. El chico que tienen ahora se mudará a Chicago en unas semanas._ _  
__-Si tú entras yo podré entrar, no tendré problemas con mamá por los ensayos y la tocadas y podremos tener dinero extra de las presentaciones en bares. Y mucho alcohol y chicas. Piénsalo gee._ _  
_ Vale, a gee no le interesaban las chicas. Pero el dinero y el alcohol no sonaba mal. Además tenía que pensar en la universidad, sería bueno que empezará a ahorrar para ayudarle a su madre con la matrícula. Todo sonaba bastante bien, sin embargo estar frente a las multitudes no era algo que le atrajera mucho.  
_\- No lo sé Mikey, tú sabes que no pego mucho con la escena._ _  
__\- Bromeas, no te has visto. Joder, que si no fueras mi hermano estaría gritando como loco. Tienes un chingo de potencial, sólo quítate el complejo._ _  
_ Poco a poco se empezó a escuchar la música, ya estaban llegando a la fiesta, había muchos autos afuera y varios grupos de amigos en sus asuntos, pasándola bien. Antes de llegar a la casa Mikey se detuvo a platicar con varios chicos.  
_-Él es Gerard, mi hermano._ _  
_ Gerard hacía un movimiento de cabeza, cada vez más tenso. Al parecer lo de Mikey no era una etapa, de verdad se le daba natural ser miss simpatía.   
_-Mikey, bebé, si viniste_ \- Ray estaba el la puerta con un vaso rojo que de seguro tenía suficiente alcohol como para desinfectar un quirofano. Se le veía un poco achispado y bastante feliz.  
_\- Hola toro. El es mi hermano, Gerard._ \- dijo Mikey.  
_\- Ya nos conocemos_ \- dijo Toro. - _bienvenido Gerard. Me da gusto que tú hermano te haya traído, yo ya estaba harto de invitarte y de que nunca vinieras._ _  
_ Gee intento sonreír. Vale, eso era cierto. Toro siempre lo invitaba pero el siempre decidía ignorarlo.  
_\- Como sea-_ dijo toro rompiendo la tensión- _pasen muchachos, el alcohol está en la cocina. Las drogas en la sala. Pidan una canción rápido porque la lista en cola es larga._  
Toro agarro a Mikey de un brazo y a Gerard del otro juntándolos en un extraño abrazo.   
- _Además, al rato quiero que platiquemos de nuestro futuro, amigos míos. Espero que podamos resolverlo está noche. Mientras tanto diviértanse._ _  
_ Dicho esto Toro se alejó y fue a recibir a más invitados. Mikey entró a la casa seguido de Gerard.   
Adentro hacía calor. Mikey y Gee se quitaron las chamarras y las bufandas.   
Mikey seguía con su rutina de chico popular y Gerard lo dejó para buscar la cocina. En la barra había de todo para preparar coctelería.  
Mientras gee se servía una cuba comenzaron a sonar los Blenders. Le dió un trago al vaso, vale, no estaba tan mal, de hecho estaba bastante bien. Gee cerro los ojos mientras movía la cabeza al ritmo del punk.  
_-Hola, me haces una como la tuya?_ \- alguien le susurró a su espalda.   
Gee se volteo de inmediato, lamentando que le hayan cortado el trip que tenía con la música.  
No pudo decir nada. Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba a abajo al chico que le había pedido un trago. Era un poco más chico que él y estaba sonriendo con los ojos y con la boca. Y que boca, los labios tenían un color rosado como las toronjas. Tenía un aro justo en la esquina de su labio inferior. Y la piel de su rostro parecía tan suave. Tenía otro aro en la nariz. Su cabello era corto y castaño oscuro. Alcanzó a ver qué tenía un tatuaje en el cuello, justo bajo la oreja, era un escorpión. Todo el conjunto de facciones y proporciones era hermoso pero cuando él dejó de sonreír y miro fijo a Gerard, éste quiso morir. Sus ojos era de un color indescriptible, entre verde y marrón, con algo de ocre, como la bufanda que había guardado en el armario. Ese chico era una auténtica obra de arte, que respiraba, hablaba, se movía.  
Gerard recordó que él le había pedido algo.   
Un trago, si eso.  
_\- terminaste?_ \- le pregunto el chico a gee, haciendo obvio que Gerard no dejaba de mirarlo.  
_\- lo siento, aún no he empezado._ _  
_ Gerard tomó un vaso y le dió la espalda al chico mientras se sentía estúpido. Le latían las sientes, estaba eufórico. Le puso hielo al vaso. Un poco de vodka, agua mineral, böst, y un chingo de cerezas. De hecho se pasó con las cerezas.  
_\- Ten-_ Gerard le ofreció el vaso.  
_\- Gracias. Me llamo Frank._ _  
__\- Gerard._ _  
_ Frank miró su vaso.  
_\- Vaya, ¿Cómo le llamas a este cóctel de frutas?_ _  
__\- Lo acabo de inventar, te puse muchas para que juegues con los palitos._ _  
__\- Me encanta jugar con los palitos, pero nunca he jugado con los palitos de las cerezas._  
A Gerard le iba a explotar el cerebro.   
_\- Es fácil, tomas una cereza._ \- dijo Gerard mientras tomaba una de su propio vaso y veía que Frank tomaba una del suyo siguiendo sus indicaciones - _y te la comes sin dañar el palito._ _  
_ El sabor dulce le estalló a gee en la lengua, amaba las cerezas. Le gustó la cara que puso Frank, al parecer a él le estaba gustando el juego. _  
__\- Ya que te comiste la cereza viene el palito. Lo metes en tu boca y tienes que hacerle un nudo sin usar otra cosa más que tu lengua y tus dientes. Debes mantener la boca cerrada. Si lo haces primero que tu compañero quiere decir que besas mejor que él._ _  
_ Frank sonrió.  
Ambos se metieron el palito de la cereza a la boca y establecieron contacto visual mientras intentaban cumplir el reto.  
Gerard era un maestro en ese juego. Muchas veces compraba botes de cerezas para comerlos en su cuarto y dejaba montañas de palitos hechos nudo, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando Frank sacó la lengua para mostrarle un hermoso nudo sobre la superficie húmeda y rosada. A Gee sólo le faltaba un tirón. En un impulso tomó el palito directamente de la lengua de Frank y sacó el que tenía en la boca para compararlo.   
- _Gané_ \- dijo Frank.  
Efectivamente, en tiempo había ganado Frank, sin embargo su palito estaba muy dañado, al contrario del de Gerard que tenía los bordes del nudo en perfectas condiciones.  
_\- Veras, tu nudo me dice que eres buen besador, pero tu técnica es intensa. Puedo intuir que devoras a tus víctimas, Frank. Eres rápido y letal, por no decir avorazado. Pero si lo comparas con el mío puedes ver qué a mí me gusta hacerlo un poco más suave. Seducir despacio, cuidando los detalles. Lento pero firme. Así es más placentero._ _  
_ Frank miro fijamente ambos nudos. Gerard los había puesto sobre la barra y ahí pudo ver todos los detalles que había observado Gerard. Efectivamente el palito de su nudo estaba completamente doblado con los vértices visibles mientras que el de Gerard era completamente suave.  
\- _enséñame_. - le dijo Frank.  
_\- no te puedo enseñar un talento que sólo hace la práctica, Frank._ _  
__\- has besado a muchas personas?_ _  
__\- Gee, aquí estás!!_  
Mikey interrumpió su conversación con Frank. Tenía los ojos rojos y sonreía mucho, al parecer Mikey había ido directamente a la sala por algo de María.  
Gee le sirvió un vaso.   
_\- quiero una cerveza-_ dijo Mikey.  
Gerard le cambió la cuba por una corona.  
Mikey sonrió y abrazó a gee.  
_-Te quiero, gracias por existir._  
_-Es tu novio?_ \- preguntó Frank.  
Mikey y gee se apartaron de inmediato.  
_-Es mi hermano._ \- dijo gee. - _Mikey, él es Frank, Frank, Mikey._  
Gerard los presentó.   
_\- Qué estaban haciendo?_ \- preguntó Mikey  
_-jugando con nuestros palitos._ \- dijo Frank.  
Mikey se rió por el doble sentido. Sin embargo cuando vió las cerezas supo de que se trataba.  
_\- Estás en desventaja amigo, Gerard es un profesional desde la secundaria. Suerte con eso._ _  
_ Mikey se alejó para unirse a unas chicas. Gerard y Frank volvieron a quedarse solos.  
\- _Así que desde la secundaria, eh?_ \- comentó frank.  
_\- nah, Mikey exagera._ _  
_ Frank sacó otra cereza de su vaso.   
_\- Quiero hacerlo bien. Enséñame._ _  
_ Gerard sonrió. Él también tomó otra cereza.   
_\- Debes concentrarte, trata de usar más la lengua, no muerdas el palito tan duro, imagina que estás besando a alguien. No te atasques._ _  
_ Ambos se comieron la cereza y volvieron a hacer el nudo. Frank tardó un poco más esta vez.   
_\- mejoró bastante_ \- dijo Gerard volviendo a comparar los nuditos.  
- _Ésto es adictivo. Me gusta._ \- dijo Frank agarrando otra cereza para volver a intentarlo. Esta vez Gerard sólo miró. Frank estaba realmente concentrado en hacer el nudo. Gerard lo encontró simplemente hermoso.  
Estuvieron platicando un rato. Frank tomó el frasco de cerezas y una botella de vodka.  
- _Acompañame_ \- le dijo.  
Gerard no quería dejar a Frank así que lo siguió por el pasillo hasta la escalera. Todos los cuartos estaban ocupados. Frank se sentó en el piso del corredor, justo abajo de la ventana de arriba. Gerard se sentó al lado de él. _Quieres?-_ dijo Frank ofreciéndole un trago directo de la botella de vodka de la que acababa de beber.  
_-Claro._ -dijo Gerard mientras se empinaba el pomo. Mañana lo lamentaría. El vodka sólo le licuaría los sesos pero no podía pensar en otra cosa ya que había visto un pedazo de piel de Frank mientras subían la escalera y tenía más tinta debajo de la ropa.   
Todo en Frank era perfecto. Se reía chistoso, daba miedo. Y cuando lo miraba era intenso. Sentía que el pecho le explotaría. Estaban demasiado cerca, sentados uno al lado del otro, sus piernas se rozaban y también sus brazos.  
Frank comenzó a decirle algo acerca de su playera de The Smiths mientras se botaneaba las cerezas y dejaba los nuditos en el piso. Gee no podía dejar de mirar sus labios, el aro que tenía en su boca brillaba y de vez en cuando la lengua de Frank jugaba con él mientras hablaba. Gee también quería pasar su lengua sobre ese pedazo de metal. Era jodidamente hipnotizante.  
_\- Qué pasa? Tengo algo en la boca?_ \- le preguntó Frank.  
Gerard salió de su trance.  
- _No, sólo estaba tratando de ver cómo iba tu técnica con los palitos._ \- mintió Gerard.  
Agarró una cereza del frasco tratando de vencer la ansiedad. Frank sonrió dándole otro trago a la botella de vodka. Tomó a Gerard de la playera de the smiths y se acercó a su boca, lamiéndole los labios, pidiendo entrar.   
Gerard no puso resistencia. Salió al encuentro de Frank acariciando su lengua con la suya. Pura electricidad, de la cabeza a los pies. Un rápido agradecimiento a lo que sea que esté allá arriba y se concentró en el beso. Suave. Despacio. Frank iba y venía sobre su lengua, enredándose, apartándose y regresando otra vez. Gerard no se quedó con las ganas y le lamió en aro que tenía en el labio. Frank sello el beso con una caricia de sus labios y se apartó.   
_\- Que te pareció?_ \- le preguntó.   
Gee estaba en la nubes.  
_\- Nada mal. Me arrepiento de no haberte besado antes de comenzar a jugar, no tengo un punto de referencia para comparar tu avance Frank._ _  
__\- No lo necesitas, alégrate de que sólo puede mejorar. -_ dijo Frank.  
Gerard sonrió. Esta vez fue él quien cortó la distancia para asaltar la boca de Frank. Cerezas y vodka. Era embriagador. Frank terminó encima de Gerard, sentado a horcadas con las manos al rededor de su cuello y los dedos hundidos en el sedoso cabello de Gee. Abriéndole la boca con la legua explorando el placer recién descubierto de los besos con él.   
Un beso tras otro, unos eran cortos, otros hambrientos, intensos o suaves. Gee aprovecho la posición para acariciar la piel de Frank por debajo de la playera, para recorrer su espalda.  
Frank soltó un gemido y Gerard tomó ventaja de esa distracción para ir por el escorpión que tenía en el cuello, para besarle la piel sensible de esa zona, el sabor de Frank en esa parte era salado. Gerard gimió sólo de pensar que otras partes de Frank tendrían ese gusto. Sonrió al pensar si Frank lo dejaría jugar con su "palito". Joder, necesitaba un cuarto. Y a Frank en él. Ya.  
Gerard siguió torturando el cuello de Frank. Mientras éste se movía sobre él, buscándolo con su cuerpo y con el vaivén de sus caderas.   
_\- Diablos, me gustas mucho._ \- suspiró Frank mientras hundía su cara en su cuello. Gerard lo abrazó, pegándolo más contra su cuerpo.   
_\- Tu también me gustas Frankie._ \- respondió Gerard sintiéndose feliz de haber acompañado a Mikey a la dichosa fiesta.  
No había estado tan mal después de todo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Necesito un beta (aún se les dice así?)


End file.
